


Your hair's a mess

by savemy5souls



Series: oneshots, i guess [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute muke, fluffy stuff, i dont really remember how this came to be, kissing after maccas on a super hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemy5souls/pseuds/savemy5souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke head to maccas after school on a super hot day and Luke gets all flustered about Michael's gorgeous lips and first kisses happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hair's a mess

**Author's Note:**

> So I only just remembered that I wrote this and when I re-read it I found that I was actually quite proud of it. Also the fact that I ever so briefly mention Michael being blue-haired made me happy. I hope you enjoy it :)

It happened after school. A hot and sticky summer’s day, the sun was beating down on the dried and yellowing grass of the oval, the buzz of the air conditions overpowering all other sounds as they tried desperately to cool the steaming classrooms. 

When the bell finally rang, there were kids flooding the halls, the throng moving slower than ever, everyone refusing to move faster than a slow crawl as they trudged toward their lockers and out of the sauna-like buildings. 

Luke met Michael at the bike racks behind the science block. Michael greeted him with a nod and a small smile, sweat glistening on his forehead as he habitually adjusted his fringe; currently dyed a deep blue. 

‘Hey,’ Luke said, running his hand through his hair, wiping the sweat against the back of his grey school shorts. 

In silence they unlocked their bikes from the rack, walking side by side as they wheeled them through the school gates. Michael turned to Luke as they walked, his mouth curving into a smile, eyebrow cocked slightly. 

‘Wanna get maccas?’ He suggested, his tone implying that they’d be going regardless of Luke’s answer. 

Luke shrugged, too hot to argue, and dreaming of the cool, crisp air inside of the building.

‘Sure,’ he said, before swinging a leg over his bike and jumping on, lazily peddling toward the closest McDonald’s, which he was silently convinced was now calling out his name in soft, seducing tones. 

They arrived fifteen minutes later, both soaked in sweat, Michael’s fringe now plastered to his forehead, a single drop of blue dye running down his temple. 

Luke pushed open the door of the building, a rush of cold air immediately hitting his face. He held it open for Michael, following behind him toward the front counter.

Once they’d collected their frozen cokes, Luke followed Michael back outside, the two boys walking down the footpath in single file as they made their way to the park at the end of the street. 

Michael made for the closest park bench, slumping down onto the rough, splintered wood with a loud sigh. Luke stood for a moment, a slight grimace on his face before he grudgingly sat down beside Michael, the sun beating down on his face while Michael’s was shaded by the small tree next to him.

They sat in silence; the only sound was the constant slurping as they hungrily sucked up their drinks. As usual, Michael was the first to finish, leaning back against the bench and belching loudly, a proud smile on his flushed face.

‘Eww,’ Luke whined, as his face broke out into a wide smile, letting out an equally loud and disgusting burp. Michael elbowed him in the ribs before holding out his palm to take their empty cups, walking over to the bin and elaborately throwing them in, turning to Luke as he returned, arms outstretched, hoping for applause.

‘You’re a dick,’ Luke mumbled under his breath, leaning over to nudge Michael as he took a seat beside him again. His hair was a mess, the sweat and humidity had made it fluffy, it was flattened against his face, spiked up in other places, the colour complementing his deeply reddened face.

‘Your hair’s a mess,’ Luke stated. Michael’s face dropped for a moment, the insult holding in his expression for a moment before disappearing, replaced with a small smile and a shrug.

Luke reached out his hand, index finger brushing aside Michael’s fringe, hands fixing the messy spikes on top of his head. Michael closed his eyes for a moment, nose scrunching with an itch. 

Luke stilled for a moment, his eyes caught on the small movements of Michael’s nose, tracing it up toward his tightly closed eyes. Michael sensed Luke’s sudden halt, eyes fluttering open, looking up at Luke through his long lashes. 

‘What?’ Michael asked, his voice no louder than a hoarse whisper.   
Luke blushed, thankful that his heat flushed cheeks would disguise his embarrassment. He stuttered; opening and closing his mouth, unable to make more than unintelligible sounds. Michael cocked his head to the side, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

‘Luke,’ Michael repeated, voice still low, ‘what’s up?’ His tone had become slightly demanding, edging on worry. Not serious worry, just a touch of light concern.   
‘I just…’ Luke was searching desperately to find the right words, ‘your lips,’ he tried, voice faltering, ‘they’re… they’re really red today.’

Michael pulled back slightly, expression still confused. 

‘What?’ 

Luke leant forward slowly, everything suddenly happening in slow motion around him. He closed his eyes hesitantly, still moving forward until he felt his lips meet Michael’s. It was awkward, they bumped each other for a moment, before Luke pulled back, wishing he didn’t have to open his eyes again.

He was holding his breath, body rigid, willing himself to pluck up the courage to open his eyes and face Michael. 

He squinted, his vision limited to a thin, blurred line. A shadow crossed them, and before he had time to register, Michael’s hands had flown up to cup Luke’s face, lips crashing back into his, the smallest of moans escaping his ruby red lips.

Luke could taste the sweat on Michael’s lips, and the tang of the frozen Coke. He could feel the dig of Michael’s fingernails, pressed against skin below his ears, thumbs brushing against his skin in small strokes.

The sound of a car backfiring in the distance jolted Luke back into reality. He pulled back from Michael’s lips, struggling against the tight hold Michael still had on his cheeks. 

‘Michael,’ Luke’s voice was muffled against Michael’s lips, ‘Michael, we should go.’

Reluctantly Michael let go of Luke, leaning back against the bench and taking a deep breath.

‘Wow,’ he breathed out slowly.

‘Yeah.’ Luke said.


End file.
